


All She Has Left

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ziva has only one physical reminder of Ari.





	All She Has Left

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

He gave it to her when they were children and she has kept it with her ever since.

It is not a diamond or gold or silver or jewelry, or even a knife or other weapon. All it is is a stone; a simple grey pebble, made smooth by the sea.

She can still remember the day he gave it to her. She can still remember how perplexed she had been to find something so hard that was so smooth. She can still remember how delighted she had been when he had given it to her. 

She could still remember how delighted she had been when he, her big brother, had given such a treasure to his baby sister. She can still remember him laughing at how pleased she had been.

She has kept it with her since that day; she has never left Israel, left her home, without taking it with her. It has always been her lucky talisman; she swears it has kept her alive on more than one occasion.

Now it is all she has left of him.

A simple smooth grey pebble. The gift of a child to a child. Now she knows it is just a pebble; but then in truth she has always known that.

He gave it to her as a token of his love for her, or so he told her. Despite all the lies he has told her, despite the fact that he died at her hand because of his lies, she will never cease to believe that those words he spoke to her all those years ago were not a lie.

" _Shalom_ , Ari. Rest in peace," she says. She slips the pebble beneath her pillow and settles down to sleep on the first night of her new life in America.


End file.
